Making Love, Not War
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: A PWP (passion without plot) fic set after the final scene in episode 24. Being free from the Life Fibers brings Ryuuko Matoi and everyone surrounding her together...in more ways than one. (Lots of pairings!) (Rating changed from T to M for you-know-what / Complete (Includes bonus chapter!))
1. Prelude

Author's note: I don't own Kill la Kill, and I sure as hell don't own any of the characters.

Now, I know what you're thinking: an author known for her Harlequin-esque romance fics is making a full-blown lemon fic that involves Ryuuko and company in that very last scene where they're all naked?

Especially since fans think that an orgy was bound to happen at the end of episode 24?

Originally, I insisted on having someone make such a fanfic as a request, but I decided to just go full throttle and do it on my own. However, there's no lemon yet, as this is only a prelude. In addition, this is set from the point of view of Ryuuko and her allies, although one at a time, starting with Ryuuko.

Not to mention, this is my first PWP fic _and_ my first Kill la Kill fanfic.

Anyhoo, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

Why were we all here, standing in only our birthday suits?

My sister Satsuki Kiryuuin, my friend Mako Mankanshoku, her boyfriend-to-be Ira Gamagoori, who also happened to be Satsuki's servant, Nonon Jakuzure and Inumuta Houka, Mako's family, Uzu Sanageyama and Mitsuzou Soroi, and myself, Ryuuko Matoi?

And all of the students and teachers from Honnouji?

It didn't matter...yet at the same time, being free from the Life Fibers not only brought us joy, but for some reason, our bodies began to feel rather odd.

Looking at Satsuki, Mako, and everyone else, I felt my body grow warm in anticipation.

I...no, we...we weren't just free. Soon Mako and the rest would feel the same warmness in our bodies. Our hearts were beating, and it seemed that the way to celebrate our freedom, was to...was to fill our bodies with love.

But how? We just didn't know how to do so...

...that is, until Mako locked lips with mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that, starting with the first chapter, everything goes off with a delicious bang! Now, I'm not sure what pairings to use, since in this story, there will be het and yuri. So, feel free to give me your ideas for pairings, and I'll flesh out the story a little, and just so you know, Ryuuko x Mako is shown in the prelude as an example. And make sure you review this story along with your suggestions for pairings.

I hope I don't make it over to the top raunchy...

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Chapter 1: Consumed

Author's note: I didn't realize it would get so many views!

But then again, I was probably one of many people that assumed it was really going to happen, before the ending credits started rolling!

Anyway, I've decided to go for Kill la Kill's popular pairings (and yeah, there will be a hint of Ryuuko x Satsuki somewhere). Did I forget that this is also my first fanfic that includes yuri? Not to mention I changed the rating to M so you'd get the hint.

With that said, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 1: Consumed (****Ryuuko's POV)**

I was shocked at how Mako kissed me: she may have been my best friend, but I never saw myself falling for her. The only person that seemed to have an interest in me was the mysterious Aikuro Mikisugi, who, unfortunately, is not here with us, but rather, someplace else...

However, I begin to return the kiss with slight hesitance, and one hand reached to her large, perfect breasts, giving one a squeeze. She mewled through my lips, before we broke the kiss.

As we stared into each other's eyes, I took notice of all the students and staff around me (excluding Mako's family, Sanageyama, Gaamagori, Nonon, Soroi, Inumuta and Satsuki, however) were all kissing each other, fondling, touching and licking their bodies, apparently consumed by the growing warmness within them that eventually reached me and Mako.

Lying onto the ground, I allowed her to fondle my own breasts, although they weren't overly large like hers. I let out a gasp as she pinched and teased a rosy nipple, and she leaned in to give it a few licks before reaching up to kiss me again.

Mako's tongue would then reach down to my torso, kissing my stomach before she was in between my legs. With curiousity, she slid a finger into me, prompting me to arch my back, and moaned her name as I allowed her to please me.

"You're so...so wet, Ryuko..." Mako told me with shimmering eyes.

"Mako..." I responded.

She then stuck her tongue into my orifice, tasting and enjoying the sweet taste of my honey. I whimpered and held onto her head, wanting her to go deeper.

Happily obliging, Mako immediately sunk her tongue into me, prompting me to fondle my own breasts as I let my own friend taste me. "Mako, keep going!" I encourage her, and to my surprise, she gets on top of me and turns around.

I leaned in and hungrily tasted her sweetness, prompting her to let out a moan of indescribable pleasure as I held onto her hips. With us in a 69 position, we were able to enjoy the sweet honey emanting from each other's orifices.

However, it was only a matter of time before Mako's fingers sunk into me, penetrating me at a rather fast pace. I returned the favor by sinking my tongue deeper into her, wanting her to reach her climax with me.

Soon, she let out a rather high-pitched moan as her muscles spasmed, and before long, as I tasted her juices, I ended up following suit, making muffled noises. Once we finished tasting one another, I began to look at the others. However, Satsuki and Sanageyama were no longer in the group, as was Mako's parents.

I took a glance to where her parents were, and to my surprise, Mrs. Sukuyo was riding Mr. Barazou like crazy. She was fondling her own breasts, and it seemed both were taken in by the amazing feeling of freedom and ecstasy.

On the other hand, I saw two unknown couples apparently having sex together; the first one was in the missionary position, and the other was spooning. Then I found Satsuki and Sanageyama at last; apparently, they were going to follow suit just like me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satsuki will take over Ryuuko POV-wise. Feel free to review if you're interested, and enjoy until the next chapter!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Chapter 2: No Shame

Author's note: Nothing new, but I've decided to add in Iori into the mix thanks to some advice from Jonjames427 (Iori will appear later on in another POV from Satsuki, and as much as I appreciate Uzu x Satsuki, Iori x Satsuki doesn't seem too bad at all). With that said, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 2: No Shame (Satsuki's POV)**

Love.

Love is a strange thing.

Strange...yet wonderful...and **glorious**.

And the whole 'filling our bodies with love' thing was even more fantastic.

With our mother dead, we were all free from the Life Fibers; however, I had begun to feel a warmth vaguely similiar to what Ryuuko and Mako sensed, but I wasn't the only one.

In fact, Uzu was caught up by the same feeling my sister and her friend had, and to my surprise, he had taken me in his strong arms, and locked lips with mine. I didn't know how to respond, but when I saw my sister enjoy herself, I let all shame and embarassment fly out the window and wrap my arms around him, too.

He boldly moved his lips downwards, to the nape of my neck, allowing a gasp to escape my lips, before settling down to in between my breasts (which, much to Ryuuko's chagrin, were much larger). Taking one hard, rosy nipple into his mouth, he began to gently suckle, and I let out a small moan.

Uzu looked up at me with a grin, before he went lower and slid one finger into my orifice, and my body tensed as I let him do his work on me. However, he pulled his digit out, and decided to lower us to the ground.

With his hands on my breasts, giving them loving squeezes, I decided to run my fingers across his body, admiring every muscle. Though I was afraid to admit it, he looked like an ancient god, a warrior even.

Then he laid me on the ground and began to kiss my inner thighs for brief time, before sliding his tongue into me. I hold onto Uzu's hair, my moans beginning to grow more passionate and more labored.

My glance shifted from him, to seeing Soroi with one of the female teachers; she was sitting on his lap, and his hands were on her waist. It turns out he was just as tempted to do more than celebrate his freedom, much like me and Ryuuko.

I suddenly shut my eyes and threw my head back, letting out a rather loud moan of ecstasy, and Uzu smiled before lapping up my fluids. Sitting up, I place both hands on his shaft, and as it grew hard, he asked me, "Are you ready, my princess?"

Princess? Since when did he start calling me princess?

But I digress.

I nod my approval before he laid on the ground, allowing me to get on top; and when I began to lower myself onto him, my eyes widened in shock. Fortunately, Uzu was able to take notice of the red lines in between my thighs.

"In all honesty...I am glad that you are my first." I say to him with a gentle smile. "If it was with Iori, it'd just be incredible." I added.

Smiling back, he sat up and brought me into his arms once again as he began to pump into me at a steady, yet gentle pace. I claim his lips in a more passionate, more fierce kiss, as I also allowed him to tease and pinch my already hardened pink nubs.

As I ran my hands across Uzu's muscular back, I begin to pick up the pace once I started getting used to a man inside me for the first time. At the same time, my moans, gasps and cries were in sync with his grunts and groans.

His hands would reach my buttocks and squeezed them with every thrust, and I threw my head back, screaming to the heavens as I began to feel my limits approaching. So was his.

Through clenched teeth, Uzu would eventually climax first, filling me with his essence, while I followed suit, crying out his name before I held onto him, quivering from the intense sexual experience that also happened to be my first. As he pulled out, he kissed me once more and allowed me to rest in his arms.

Now if only Iori were here...

On the other hand, Mako was more than eager to get Ira involved...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with, we move on to Mako's POV. Speaking of Mako, there's a little secret about her, which I'll reveal at the end of the story. Unless you want to know what it is. But other than that, feel free to review as always!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Chapter 3: Consummation

Author's note: I've managed to squeeze in some more pairings in upcoming chapters (Uzu x Ryuuko, Iori x Satsuki x Nonon). With that said, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 3: Consummation (Mako's POV)**

_(I'm getting to like this new body...)_

I had been acting rather frisky when I kissed Ryuuko; now I decided to at last consummate my feelings for Ira, whom I have been very much in love with from the start. But I wanted this to be as gentle as possible, without either one of us rushing things.

As I sat onto the ground with him, he leaned in to claim my lips in a very gentle, chaste kiss, before running his large hands across my body. He would eventually bring them to my breasts, giving them a squeeze or two before pinching my already hardened nipples.

Ira would then have me lay on the ground, and with slight difficulty, inserted a finger in to my orifice. I nearly yelped, but encouraged him to be gentle. He ended up nodding at my words, and with a smile, he sat in between my legs.

He continued his ministrations, prompting me to gasp as I held onto him; the growing warmth that had already enveloped Ryuuko, Satsuki, and even Sanageyama, was finally getting to me, and I would fondle and squeeze one of my mounds as I arched my back from.

Ira would take things up to eleven by adding another digit to the mix, and I almost let out a shrill gasp before biting my lip. However, the pleasure was so amazing, and so delightful, that I was bound to climax because of him.

Crying out his name, I gave in, letting my fluids coat his fingers; he would then lick and taste them, enjoying the sweet taste. With growing curiosity, I unexpectedly sat up and started stroking his masculinity, prompting him to let out a small grunt as he grew.

"You seem to be acting a little different..." Ira told me with a rather bewildered expression.

"It's just my curiosity getting the best of me." I replied with a smile chuckle.

I kissed the tip of it before running my tongue across it a few times, then laid back onto the ground and allowed him to mount me once again. This time, he had placed one of my legs onto his shoulder, and after teasing me every so lightly, he would slowly slide into me.

My eyes almost widened and I clung to his massive, brawny body, almost to the point of biting his shoulder. However, Ira gave me a reassuring smile and began to move slowly within me, not wanting to cause any more pain.

I allowed my lips to move from the skin of his shoulders to his lips, and gave him a more passionate, more searing kiss. As he thrusted inside me, my breasts pressed against his rock hard chest, and my arms were running across his back.

My nails would slowly dig into Ira's skin, allowing a moan to escape his lips; he would soon begin to move a little faster, as my initial discomfort had vanished. However, I managed to shift my gaze to a female student sandwiched in between two male students, then saw Matarou standing there with Guts next to him amongst the writhing crowd.

It seemed my brother was confused and bewildered about what was going on. Nevertheless, I brought my gaze back to Ira, and as I held onto him, my cries and moans began to grow more louder and labored.

With my climax inevitable, I nearly bit into his shoulder as I let out a rather audible moan, allowing myself to reach my limits. Surpringly, he followed suit as he grunted and groaned my name, emptying himself within me.

We would hit the ground together, and I gave Ira a small smile before kissing him once more. He smiled back and kissed my forehead, allowing us to bask in the afterglow.

Meanwhile, Nonon was with Inumuta, both apparently taking notice of each other...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case you're wondering, Nonon's POV is perhaps the last of the four POVs in the next chapter, then goes straight back to Ryuuko's in the chapter after that. With that said, enjoy and feel free to review!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Chapter 4: Tension

Author's note: Nothing new, but once again, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 4: Tension (Nonon's POV)**

Lately, the sounds of people around me grunting and moaning, the sight of their writhing bodies as they expressed their joy in being freed from the Life Fibers, had me taking notice. And of course, so did Houka; he'd been eyeing me since everyone started making out and started cavorting with each other.

All the tension that I'd been holding in since we became Ryuuko's unlikely allies was ready to be unleashed, and with intense passion, I locked lips with his. He was taken surprise at first, but went with it and had me sit on the ground.

Houka would then pinch and tease my slowly hardening nipples, before taking one into his mouth. I gasped as I allowed him to lick and bite it, and as one of his hands began to gently squeeze my rather small breasts.

His lips would eventually travel further, kissing the area around my bellybutton before moving to in between my legs. Spreading them eagerly, I let him insert a digit into me, and he looked up at me with a knowing smile.

"I always wanted to be your first, Houka." I say as I looked down at him.

"So do I." he responded, before sliding another finger into my orifice.

My body shook as I threw my head back; although I could only see them from the upside down perspective, I saw Omiko Hakodate and Takaharu Fukuroda going at it. If they weren't upside down, then it appeared that she was on all fours, while he was behind.

I bite my lower lip as my gaze returned to Houka, before sitting up and kissing him once again. Laying him against the ground, I run my hands across his decently muscled frame before giving his length a few strokes; he would eventually grow hard and I grin at my actions.

Lowering down onto him, I would wince slightly and he'd took notice, placing both hands around my waist. He would let me move slowly, apparently wanting me to get used to the fact that I'm no longer a virgin; then again, most of the students around us were no longer virgins.

I lean in to give Houka a rather passionate kiss, allowing my tongue to slowly dance with his as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Eventually, my movements began to grow a little faster.

Arching my back, I began to fondle my breasts as bounced up and down on him, his groans in sync with mine as I began to take charge. My rather shrill cries were even putting him on the edge as he placed his hands on my buttocks, thrusting upwards into me.

Up, down, up, down, and - boom! I cry out Houka's name as I reached my climax, and he would immediately follow suit as he gasped my own. I fall onto him, my body trembling from the intensity of our first experience.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, and allowed me to snuggle next to him, almost to the point of taking a nap, with the aforementioned sounds of others becoming a sort of lullaby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And back to Ryuuko's POV we go for the next chapter, and it's clearly one that I'm anticipating myself. Feel free to review while you wait for it!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Chapter 5: Alive

Author's note: Sorry for the wait; I was on vacation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 5: Alive (Ryuuko's POV)**

After I napped on the ground after my tryst with Mako, I was awoken by a tender kiss. When I opened my eyes, I was completely surprised that it was Uzu, and that he was on top of me!

"What...What are you doing?" I asked, almost embarrassed by his actions.

"Ryuuko, I have never felt so alive. It's amazing; here we all our celebrating our freedom with passion and love. Yet somehow, although I did enjoy Satsuki's company, I want to be your first." he replied.

This caught me by surprise; this jerk who was one of my biggest rivals was now being so kind and gentle all of a sudden?! Sheesh...

"I love you, Ryuuko. Please, let us make love together." Uzu said before locking lips with mine once again.

I suddenly break the kiss, however, and after taking a deep breath, I finally respond with, "I...I love you too, Uzu."

He beamed before kissing me again, before bringing his lips to my neck; he licked and suckled the area, before giving my breasts a loving squeeze. Taking one already hard nipple into his mouth, I threw my head back and moaned his name, apparently losing myself to the desires that replaced my hatred for him.

With one hand in between my legs, Uzu would insert two fingers into my orifice as he feasted on my breasts; then he kissed the valley in between them before reaching my stomach. Kissing the area around my navel, he continued using his digits in order to get me ready.

When I was ready, I spread my legs in eagerness, looking up at him as I panted almost breathlessly. As he mounted me, he teased me ever so slightly with his shaft, before sliding into me slowly.

I cry out and tears were almost spilling out of my eyes; however, Uzu leaned in to kiss them away, like the perfect gentleman, and kissed my forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose and finally my lips. I wrap my arms around him, bringing his wonderfully built body closer to me as he began to move slowly within me.

As my initial discomfort began to slowly go away, I run my fingers through his hair as I slip him the tongue; he didn't seem to mind as he allowed his to dance with mine. Our kisses then became all the more passionate, as his movements were building up.

My cries were becoming more louder and more audible, apparently mixing in with everyone else, and Uzu's grunts were even more noticeable as he slammed into me, faster and harder. It wasn't long before I yell out his name, my eyes opening very wide as my pupils dilated briefly.

He moaned my name as well as he came within me, filling me completely. Spent, he pulled out and laid next to me with a broad smile, entwining his fingers with mine.

I look up at Uzu and kissed him once more, and we ended up cudding and spooning each other. Meanwhile, my sister could hear a voice calling out to her:

"Satsuki!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, Satsuki gets an unexpected surprise! Feel free to review if you're interested!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	7. Chapter 6: Freedom

Author's note: Nothing new, other than the surprise appearance beginning in this chapter. But other than that, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 6: Freedom (Satsuki's POV)**

I had managed to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up; upon hearing the voice, I knew it was rather familiar. Then the voice began to call my name again, and my eyes widened as the owner of the said voice made his way through the groups of mating flesh.

"Satsuki!"

"I...Iori?"

Yes...it was Shiro Iori, and not only did he bear witness to the grand spectacle before him, but he had managed to finally reach me!

"Satsuki...We are all alive and safe, thanks to Ryuuko." he said as he sat before me; he was also naked, but he didn't seem to mind. "But somehow, everyone around us, including my uncle, are all overwhelmed by this growing desire because of our nakedness. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, that is why I came to you."

I was rather shocked, but I managed to smile lightly as I replied, "I'm glad you wanted to join in."

Iori smiled and said, "Satsuki...I love you. Please, let us bask in the glory of freedom together!" as he took my hands into his.

"Iori...I love you too." I replied, before locking lips with his.

Wrapping one arm around me, he used his other hand to squeeze and fondle one of my breasts. Squeezing and pinching a rosy nipple, he lowered down to lick the hardened nub with relish.

I gasped and moaned as I allowed Iori to please me, letting his hand reach to in between my legs, and slid a digit into me. Somehow, two could play that game: I cleverly placed one of my hands on his already hard length.

He shuddered as he allowed me to stroke him; as he added another finger into my orifice, I was already dripping wet, much more so than my time spent with Uzu. We kissed once again, this time letting our tongues dancing slowly with each other.

My hand began to pick up the pace, yet we would be taken by surprise by the immense pleasure searing through our bodies. As we reached orgasm together, I went first, soaking Iori's fingers with my sweet fluids.

Following suit, he expressed, and my hand was covered in a rather whitish liquid. We each looked at our hands, covered in our own juices, before I laid back and spread my legs.

"Satsuki...I would be delighted to be your first!" Iori said as he mounted me.

I smile warmly at him, before he teased my orifice briefly before sliding into me. He gasped as he held onto my legs, already feeling shivers due to the warmth within me.

Pulling him in for another passionate kiss, I allow Iori to thrust into me slowly, yet lovingly. He even gave my breasts a few squeezes as our tongues began to dance once more.

Before us, were two girls sandwiched in between each other, while one guy was in front of them, apparently taking his turn with the girls. This added more fuel to our fire, and I encouraged those around me to enjoy the wondrous, carnal feelings.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I let Iori deeper into me, his movements beginning to grow more frenzied. Our gasps and moans rang out amongst the sweaty mass before us.

"Satsuki...I'm..." he managed to say.

I knew that we were at our limits, and soon, we both climaxed together. To me, it was an even bigger climax compared to my tryst with Uzu.

Iori fell onto me, panting but smiling at the same time; I smile back before he rested his head on my chest as he pulled out, warm and safe between the twins.

As we began to bask in our afterglow and rested, I didn't know that Ryuuko and Mako were double-teaming Uzu together...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, yes, a threesome in the next chapter. I know writing one may be a bit lengthy, but at least it's a lot of fun. Anyways, feel free to review and stay tuned!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	8. Chapter 7: Heaven

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 7: Heaven (Mako's POV)**

_(Oh my...I think we started a party here! A different kind of "party" to be precise...Hee hee...)_

I had managed to convince Ryuuko to help me double-team Uzu, and it was considered a success, as I was straddling his lap while she stroked him off. Claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, I fiercely let my tongue dance wildly with his own, while he fondled and squeezed my breasts.

My friend looked up at us with a small chuckle, before I went down to join her. I end up running my tongue across his masculinity, prompting a gasp to escape his lips as he sat back and watched us.

As I continued, Ryuuko straddled Uzu, this time, kissing him once again and wrapping her arms around him. He lowered down to bite and pinch her nipples with great relish, although my skills and technique were also sending him over the edge.

I used both hands on him in order for him to climax, and eventually, he answered by expressing all over my hands. My friend went down to see me and we licked my fingers clean together, something kissing each other.

With Uzu laying back on the ground, he looked up at me as I lowered myself onto him, letting out a sweet moan as I begin to ride him with immense passion. Cupping and fondling a breast, I arched my back as he allowed me to take charge.

However, Ryuuko stepped in and straddled his face; she moaned his name as his tongue sunk into her, and to my surprise, she leaned in to kiss me once again. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close as we formed a sensuous triangle.

Eventually, we switched positions, so that I was on all fours, as that I was facing my friend as I returned the favor, while Uzu was behind me still thrusting into me. Our moans and grunts had become rather passionate, much more so that the previous trysts we had (Ryuuko with him, Ryuuko with me, and me with Ira).

Then, a giant, large body took my friend from surprise as he filled her with his length; it was Ira, and he was just as revved up as we were. She bit her lip as she tried to get used to his size inside her, much like I did.

Soon, the four of us began to intermingle with one another; having sex from behind side to side, having Ryuuko doubleteam the boys, and then letting me have a turn, and finally, Ryuuko with Uzu, and me with Ira.

I had lost count on how many times we've climaxed, but I didn't care. We were all panting, sweating and even enjoying ourselves, that it felt like heaven; a glorious, fantastic heaven.

While Ryuuko was on all fours, with Uzu behind her, and me riding Ira whilst facing away, I had my female friend lick and rub me in between my legs.

"This is amazing...I can't believe this is happening...I must be dreaming!" she said.

"Me too..." I replied.

At the same time, the four of us eventually reached our limits, as Ryuuko and I cried out our future lovers's names. After Uzu and Ira followed suit, we all fall onto the ground in a tangled, sweaty heap; my friend and I clung to their strong bodies as we revelled in the passion that we had partaken in.

But we weren't the only ones...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter remaining, as well as an epilogue. Feel free to review and comment, as usual!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	9. Chapter 8: Climax

Author's note: Nothing new, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. With that said, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Chapter 8: Climax (Nonon's POV)**

I woke up in Houka's arms, and took notice of his sleeping form. However, I also found Satsuki and Iori laying together, and immediately made my way toward them; hopefully they wouldn't mind...much.

Spreading her legs slightly, I dove in to taste her, allowing her to toss and turn a bit in her sleep. At the same time, one of my hands reached his shaft, stroking it at the same pace as my tongue.

As they began to slowly awaken, they were surprised to see me giving them pleasure, but instead of resisting, they allowed me to continue. I grinned before reaching up to kiss Satsuki deeply, pinching her nipples briefly before I kissed Iori as well.

She then sat up and allowed him to watch as she slid a finger into me; I gasped and hold onto her as I allow her to use her digits in me, and I also return the favor by doing what I did that woke her up.

We kiss again, this time adding some tongue into the mix, and our fingers began to speed up together. However, Iori took me by surprise by kissing me deeply, and laid back on the ground so that I could straddle him.

Satsuki followed suit, this time sitting on his face; as I lowered myself onto him, I moan his name as I begin to ride him nice and easy. She also decided to let him taste her, and he placed his hands onto her firm buttocks as he went to town on her.

She grinned before leaning in to kiss me once more, and squeezed and teased my nipples before biting them gently. As she leaned forward, she suddenly gasped as she turned her head around, with Iori taking his tongue out, wondering what was the matter.

To her surprise, Houka was behind Satsuki, already inside her; it seemed he wanted in on the action, so what the hell. He spooned her as she watched me ride her newfound lover with crazed passion, leaning in to kiss him once more, using my tongue to dance with his.

We ended up sharing partners, having sex from behind as Satsuki and I were kissing each other passionately, then I had my chance with both Iori and Houka, and eventually allowed her a turn with them. Soon, Houka was on top of me, while Satsuki was on all fours with Iori behind her.

"I guess when we all saw each other naked, I think it's about time we did something about it." I tell her with a smile.

"I agree, Nonon..." Satsuki replied before kissing me once more.

Soon, Houka and Iori sped up their movements, and their grunts and groans were in sync with our cries and moans of passion. We all ended up climaxing together, and at the same time, everyone else around us, except Ryuuko, Uzu, Mako and Ira (all four were already tired and asleep), let out the loudest moans and screams that shook the earth.

Spent and tired, the four of us joined Ryuuko and the others for a much needed (and very naked) slumber, with me on top of Houka, and Satsuki on top of Iori. All the others were also tired, yet satiated, and ended up following suit.

Wow...what a night!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The epilogue's coming your way, and you can, feel free to review!

**UPDATE: **I'm actually planning a bonus chapter with Sukuyo after I release the epilogue; don't worry, the bonus chapter takes place in the main story before the epilogue!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	10. Epilogue

Author's note: Epilogue time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Epilogue (Ryuuko's POV)**

As the morning sun rose, I was the first to awaken. Rubbing my eyes, I saw that I was still laying on top of Uzu, and next to us, were Mako and Ira, also asleep.

I also found Satsuki and Iori nearby, as well as Nonon and Houka, and even found Mr. Barazou and Mrs. Sukuyo laying together, although Mrs. Sukuyo appeared to be holding what looked like garments from Nudist Beach. I didn't have a clue why, but perhaps...?

Oh well...it didn't matter, anyway, as I look up at the sun with a smile. Suddenly, Uzu awoke and kissed me on the forehead; I blush, but also smile at him.

Mako and Ira also awakened, as he gave her a good morning kiss. On the other hand, Satsuki woke up and gave Iori a kiss of her own, while Nonon yawned before snuggling next to Houka, who had just awoke himself.

The strange effects that led us all to a sensuous night of celebration have worn off, but we all didn't care. It seemed that we were all content laying on the ground together, revelling in the immense afterglow as we all kissed and cuddled together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we have found clothing of our own, we began to seek a new life of freedom together. As Satsuki, Mako and myself were out shopping together, Houka, Nonon, Uzu and Ira were noticing us, whilst Ira was holding what appeared to be a flower in his hand.

While Satsuki and I were talking about the possibility of Satsuki reuniting with Iori, we stopped in our tracks along with Mako, when Ira came out and approached Mako. He took a deep breath, and offered her the flower, and to his surprise, she smiled and took it; she looked like she was about to cry.

She immediately jumped onto him and embraced him, and as I watched with a broad smile, Uzu took me by surprise by hugging me from behind, all the while Nonon and Houka watched with broad grins. But when Mako went towards me after hugging Ira, she kissed me...again.

To this day, every night of passion we spent, we shared one another, enjoying our company even more. But I'll never forget that night where we all came together as one...freed from the Life Fibers.

And I'll never forget Senketsu...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Nui's POV?)**

Hee hee...

I'll never get bored of this body...

Oh, the nights we'll spend together...this will be so much fun!

_The End...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep...Mako's possessed by Nui all this time! And we thought Nui was dead!

Rest assured, a bonus chapter is coming your way! And as always, feel free to review anytime!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	11. Bonus Chapter: Double the Pleasure

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the views! For that, here's the bonus chapter I promised! Also. aside from being pretty lengthy, I wanted to make sure it wasn't too explicit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Making Love, Not War**

**Bonus Chapter: Double the Pleasure (Sukuyo's POV)**

All around me, people were losing their virginities left and right, and even my husband and I got in on the action. Poor Matarou was just confused, however, seemingly oblivious to the entire thing happening before him.

Yet, somehow, in spite of enjoying my company with Barazou, I felt as though someone else should've showed up, and that someone was...Tsumugu Kinagase, whom I was rather smitten with. If only he were here, I think to myself as I lay next to my husband, seemingly satisfied.

That is, until a large hand was placed on my shoulder; I stir in my sleep and slowly open my eyes as I begin to wake up. However, my eyes widen slightly, for in front of me was...him!

"Sorry I woke you." Tsumugu told me with a small smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. But I didn't expect you to show up...naked." I replied with a giggle.

He nodded before proceeding to remove his Nudist Beach garments, so that he stood naked before me. Taking me into my arms, he allowed me to lean in to kiss him sweetly before I added, "Barazou won't mind...much."

Tsumugu chuckled before we sat down together; his hands placed on my breasts. He leaned in to take one hard nipple into his mouth and prompted a moan to escape my lips, and I place my hands on his broad shoulders as he suckled.

He then let one hand slide in between my legs, and spread them apart so that he could get a closer look. I look down at him with a small smile as I fondle my girls, while letting him taste the sweetness emitting from my orifice.

I moan his name as Tsumugu slid his tongue into me, but at the same time I knew that Barazou would wake up and see me with him. Luckily, he was already tired when he decided to sleep.

Bucking my hips, I gasp as I reached my climax, allowing him to lap up my fluids with relish. I immediately straddle him, as he was now laying on the ground, and stroke his shaft, although briefly, so that he would ready for me.

Sliding down onto him, I begin riding Tsumugu at a nice and easy pace, and he placed both his large hands onto my waist, allowing me to take charge. I arch my back, my body moving with his as the immense pleasure began to take over his body, much like it did to mine.

But as the two of us continued our carnal rhythms, another man managed to walk up to us. With a small grin, he began to remove his Nudist Beach garments, and said, "You beat me to it, Kinagase...but at least I'm not late for the party."

Tsumugu took notice and raised an eyebrow, before he replied, "Mikisugi...you're not late. Hell, it's never too late to join in."

Aikuro Mikisugi...that's Ryuko's teacher! And when he stripped naked, my gaze when to him, I felt I was about to drool; he looked like a god from mythology!

"Besides, I was going to look for some of the female teachers here. I bet they were aching for my presence. But I think I'd like a chance with your girl, first." he said before walking up and sitting down behind me.

"Now this is what I call 'double the pleasure'." Aikuro added as he took me by surprise as he slid into my "other" orifice from behind.

I gasp as I begin riding Tsumugu even harder, while at the same time, having his friend enjoy me from the other side, his hands reaching to my breasts and squeezing them with fervor. The other man's larger hands were placed firmly on my hips, squeezing them as much as his friend.

Their movements were so passionate and so frenzied, that they were on the verge of explolding inside me. I would give them the signal as my muscles contracted and I climaxed, and both men would follow suit.

As they pulled out, Aikuro asked me, "You have a name?"

"I'm Sukuyo Mankanshoku; I happen to be Mako's mom. Nice to meet you. Now, I know you wanted some action with some of the female staff at Honnouji, but why don't you have a round with me, first?" I reply as I lay back onto the ground.

"With pleasure. The name's Aikuro Mikisugi, by the way." he said with a grin as he slid into the orifice that Tsumugu once possessed.

As he began to ram into me, the larger man came over to me and allowed me to please him with my tongue. I end up pinching my nipples as I enjoyed myself, as well as the two mens's company.

Unfortunately, some of the female teachers had already took notice of Aikuro and two of them had managed to sit on either side of him. The first one kissed him full on the lips, while the other licked and sucked my hardened nips, before he ended up sliding his digits into their orifices, making them gasp and moan.

The immense sensations overwhelmed us completely, including Ryuuko, Mako, and all their friends, and deep down inside, we had no regrets from these experiences whatsoever. Soon, he let out a small groan as he came within me, and I ended up following suit, along with Tsumugu.

As I simutaneously tasted his essence, I could watch as Aikuro pulled out and began making out with the two female teachers, suckling on the breasts of one while fingering the other. I just snuggle next to the burly red-tressed man, and smile.

And the night went on...until morning, when Aikuro and Tsumugu left the scene of the carnal rapture that occurred last night, but Tsumugu managed to leave behind a Nudist Beach garment of his, and I held onto to it until I awoke with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it!

Special thanks to the following:

Jonjames427 for letting me add Iori into the mix...

...and Jesse M Gerrits for having a possible reference to my story in one of his own.

With that said, expect a new fanfic in the future!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
